


Transformers Animated: Ome

by Skrillexia



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Omega Supreme Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD flashback, Sparkling Milestones, Transformers Animated AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrillexia/pseuds/Skrillexia
Summary: AU - She was the last Sparkling born from Vector Sigma and considered a miracle, but she had no Creators, however that changes when Omega Supreme decides to take her on as his own.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. PLEASE READ

**Author’s Note** : Hi everyone! This is my first story for this site, and I really hope that you will like the story :D

* * *

This story will be based off of Transformers: Animated, however it will be AU and will not completely follow the storyline, mainly because I don’t know the entire storyline but know most of the characters in the series.

* * *

Also here is a bio of my OC and who the story is going to be based off of :)

 **Name** : Ome (Pronounced O-mey).

 **Age** : Early 30s in human years.

 **Height** : 5ft 5 inches tall.

 **Faction** : Autobot.

 **Rank** : Warrior.

 **Sexuality** : Straight.

 **Birthplace** : Cybertron.

 **Creator(s)** : Omega Supreme (Sire).

 **Accent** : British.

 **Personality** : She is seen as quiet and shy around those she doesn’t know, even weary at times, but once she gets to know them she is friendly and can even be cheeky at times, but she can be fierce against the enemy, so she is not one to be underestimated.

 **Appearance** : She has a strong and slender build and her armour is coloured electric blue with black accents, her optic colour is crystal blue but she has a scar on the right side of her face, so her righ optic is slightly lighter and is blind in it. She has audio fins and she has tendrils on her helm, they are swept back and reach down to just above her aft, they are coloured black and the ends coloured electric blue. They are also functional and can be used to grab things, plug into devices, and hack into devices if necessary, but they can also be used as an offensive attack by shocking the enemy. On her forearms are two powerful blasters, and she has a battle mask that covers her nose and mouth when in battle, but it can be retracted when not in battle.

 **Background** : She was the last Sparkling born from Vector Sigma, unusually she had no Creators, so the initial decision was for her to be sent to the Youth Sectors. However the Autobot Guardian, Omega Supreme, did not want her to be without a family, so he decided right then and there to take her on as his own. He formed a family bond with her and raised her to the femme she is today, the two share a close Sire/Daughter relationship and she would always be seen with him, she would even team up with him as a last line of defence, other times she would be called in beforehand or to battles her Sire wasn’t needed in. After the last battle on Cybertron, and after Omega had to be put into a modified stasis from severe injuries, she went with the Autobots to Earth to search for the AllSpark.

 **Human Appearance** : She looks to be in her early 30s with a strong and slender build, her eye colour is the same crystal blue as her optics, but she has the same scar on the right side of her face, so the skin on that side is slightly lighter and rougher texture. Her hair is long and reaches to just above her aft and is coloured black, but the ends are dip-dyed electric blue. She usually wears a black t-shirt with a black and blue jacket on top, she also wears a pair of black combat jeans with a blue belt, along with blue and black trainers.

 **Likes** : Music, Spending time with friends and family.

 **Fear(s)** : Loosing her Sire, pitch black darkness, creepy crawlies and lightning.

* * *

Now the other thing you need to know is about Omega Supreme, in the series Perceptor talks about how he has a ‘simple processor’,and Ratchet becomes his mentor bot. However in this story it will be different, if you have seen the Transformers G1 episode ‘The Secret Of Omega Supreme’, then you will know that he had a past with the Constructicons. I wanted TFA Omega to have the same past, the only difference is that there wouldn’t have been a Robosmasher so Omega wouldn’t have had his emotions effected, instead he would not be as quick to trust and no one would know of that part of his past, only Ome when she was an adult. So Omega would be a lot older, he wouldn’t have a ‘simple processor’, and he would have more experience in the war, despite his younger-looking appearance, and he would have battle scars as well. He would have worked under the Elite Guard initially, until after the destruction of Crystal City (because of the Constructicons) where he would have had a new duty in being a last line of defence because of the war starting, Autobot Guardians are well respected and have leeway on who they want to follow orders from, and Omega had decided to join the Autobots as it worked out better for him. He would be the oldest Autobot Guardian and there would have been eleven others (search Omega Sentinels on Google), but now there are only two left, himself and Sigma Supreme who is the youngest and works for the Elite Guard, he would follow only Ultra Magnus’ orders, while Omega would only follow Optimus’ orders.

Omega would have met Ratchet after one of the battles near the early years of the war after he had sustained an injury (at this point he would be an Autobot rather than an Elite Guard), and it would have taken Omega a while to trust Ratchet as a friend, he already respected him as a Medic and would allow him to treat him. So in this story, Omega and Ratchet would be old friends rather than mentor and student.

Another thing is the weapons Omega has, in the cartoon he can’t retract his weapons, but in this story he can retract his weapons which would reveal his hands, it would make things easier for him when it comes to raising Ome.

There is one more thing to be aware of, Omega would have PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) because of the betrayal and the battles he has seen, it would make sense. _If this makes you uncomfortable, I apologise and would recommend you to not read this story if you feel it will be triggering for you, the last thing I want is to make anyone feel uncomfortable, so please read at your own discretion._ But despite what he has, Omega loves his daughter and does do a great job taking care of her. 

* * *

So I think that is everything, if you do have any questions, feel free to either PM me or leave a review, thanks for reading! The first chapter will come after this :D


	2. Miracle Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sparkling had just been born from Vector Sigma, there are talks of what to do about her, Omega makes the decision for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo first chapter! Hope you enjoy it =D
> 
> Disclaimer: Ome belongs to me, but I don’t own Transformers: Animated or any of the characters in the franchise.

**"** Hello” Normal talk.

“Hello” Speaking through the bond.

“ ** _Hello_** ” Com-link/Private com-link.

“ _Hello_ ” Thoughts.

* * *

It was a miracle, no Sparkling had been born from Vector Sigma for a long time, most had even lost hope of seeing another Sparkling because of the seemingly endless war. But there she was, lying on a soft blue blanket, Omega Supreme couldn’t help but stare in near awe at the Sparkling, she was incredibly small! Her armour was coloured electric blue with black accents and she had a good slender build despite her being a newborn, her optics were currently closed so no one knew what colour her optics were yet, but what was unique about her was what was on her helm, tendrils. They were coloured black, however they weren’t fully developed just yet and only came to the bottom of her helm, she also had audio fins.

Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion both regarded the tiny Sparkling, there was no denying that she was a miracle, but she had no family bond with anyone, no Creators to take care of her “She is a miracle, but the fact remains that she has no Creators” Alpha Trion said.

“We could send her to the Youth Sectors” Ultra Magnus suggested “I’m sure they would be happy to have her”

Omega looked to them when he heard them talk about sending the Sparkling to the Youth Sectors, he did not want that for her, she would be alone with no family “ _She doesn’t deserve that_ ” he thought, making a decision right then and there on what he was going to do, he spoke up “I will take her” 

Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion turned to look up at him in surprise “But Omega you’re an Autobot Guardian, what if you’re called into battle?” Ultra Magnus asked.

“I will work something out, I do not want her at the Youth Sectors, she doesn’t deserve that” Omega replied “she deserves at least a Sire in her life”

“Are you certain about this?” Alpha Trion asked.

“Yes” Omega replied firmly, clearly set on his decision and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Neither Ultra Magnus or Alpha Trion could really argue with him on it, Autobot Guardians were well respected because of their duty to protect Cybertronian lives, especially innocent lives, they even had leeway on who they wanted to follow orders from “Well then Omega, if you feel it is right, then we can only respect your decision” Alpha Trion relented.

“No one else must know about this Sparkling, I fear the Decepticons could use her as blackmail should they find out she is family to you” Ultra Magnus added “perhaps when she is old enough, you will have discretion on whether anyone knows of her or not”

Omega nodded “I understand” he replied before he approached the Sparkling and knelt down, he slowly reached down and with a gentleness that few knew he was capable of, lifted the tiny Sparkling into his right hand. She looked even smaller if that was even possible.

The Sparkling made a tiny noise as she moved a little from the warmth of the giant hand she lay on, and finally her optics opened, revealing a beautiful crystal blue colour. She looked up at him and made a few clicks and chirps.

Omega couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his lips, when was the last time he had smiled? Oh he knew when, but he pushed that thought to the back of his processor, not wanting that memory to ruin this moment.

“What will you name her?” Alpha Trion asked “she doesn’t have a name yet”

Omega thought a moment before a name came to him, it would not only sound feminine, but it would have the first three letters of his name “Ome” he responded softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for clarity, Ome as a newborn would be the size of a newborn baby on Earth, so you can probably imagine how tiny she would be in Omega’s hand, but you can’t deny how adorable it is :D


	3. Sacrifices Have To Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is true what they say about a Creator's love for their Sparkling, Omega will do anything to keep Ome safe from being aware of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter, enjoy! :D

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello"Speaking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

It had been a month since Omega had took Ome on as his own, and he definitely did not regret his decision, yes his daughter was incredibly small, but just seeing the way she lit up whenever she saw him and feeling how much she adored him, because of their family bond, always brightened his day and he couldn't imagine his life without her now. By this point his daughter could crawl, so she could get anywhere with her small size, but with Omega being Omega, he would lock areas that he considered dangerous, like the supply room for example as he knew that anything in there could fall on her and crush her, he wasn't exactly small himself. But with his daughter being a curious Sparkling, she did tend to hide, the only mercy was that he _always_ made sure to lock the door to his base so if she did do a disappearing act on him she at least wouldn't be outside. 

On this particular day, his daughter had done another disappearing act on him, even though he knew in the back of his processor that the main door was locked he still checked it anyway, he had to be careful when he walked incase she jumped out at him to 'scare' him "Ome, where are you?" he said as he looked around, a little worried but not majorly. 

A small giggle was heard, it sounded a little far but definitely inside the base.

Omega paused when he heard the giggle and looked in her quarters first. 

Everything in Ome's quarters was small by Omega's standards, but for her it was ideal, the walls were coloured a dark blue colour and the floor was black. There was a crib where she slept, inside it was a soft blue blanket she had laid on when she had been born, there was a small toy box that had some Sparkling toys in it, which had been kindly given to him by Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion, and there was a TV on the wall that mostly showed Sparkling shows due to her young age.

Omega scanned the room but didn't pick up her signature "Are you in here?" he asked.

Another muffled giggle was heard, it was clearly coming from next door, Omega's office.

Omega sighed and rubbed his helm, his daughter could be anywhere in his office, he mainly used it to either write reports or to look them over, which he would only do either in the mornings when his daughter hadn't woken up yet, or after he had put her down to recharge for the night, it depended on how tired he was. But Optimus never rushed him for a report, despite not knowing about Ome. With another sigh, he walked out his daughter's quarters to his office next door, he should have locked his office but he didn't think she would go in there, at least not without him, he did sometimes keep her with him if there was an urgent report to either write or look at, he didn't want to leave her on her own at her age. He walked into his office and looked around.

Omega's office was clean, warm and welcoming, there was a large desk and chair where he sat to write or look over reports, there was also a few shelves on the wall that mostly had decorative stuff on it from the Golden Age of Cybertron, there were some pictures on the wall of Crystal City before the war, and some of Omega and his fellow Autobot Guardians, he did have pictures of his daughter but they took pride and place on the walls in his quarters, plus the fact that no one is supposed to know about her at the moment, but he would at least introduce her to his Autobot Guardian family at some point. 

Omega glanced around "Ome" he said.

A click and chirp was heard, she was definitely in here. 

Omega smirked a little and walked to stand in the middle of his office "I'll find you Ome" he said in a sing-song voice.

Another giggle and shuffling was heard, clearly she was trying to hide more. 

Omega looked to his desk and walked round it, he carefully pulled his chair out and knelt down, he looked under and saw a tiny blue ball, a giggling tiny blue ball. He smirked and reached under, he carefully gathered her up in his hand.

Ome made a small squeak before she laughed as she was brought up to her Sire's face.

"Thought you could hide from me?" Omega asked with a smirk as he got to his feet. 

Ome chirped and clicked.

"You always try to hide, but I always find you" Omega said and smirked.

Ome giggled before a large finger gently stroked her cheek, she purred. 

Omega smiled, then his com-link beeped and he answered it " _ **Omega here**_ " he said.

" _ **Omega we need your help, the Decepticons are starting to overpower us**_ " the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, replied and sent him the co-ordinates.

" _ **On my way**_ " came Omega's clipped response before the call ended, he looked to his daughter who looked up at him curiously "well Ome, it's that time again"

Ome tilted her helm, not quite sure what he meant.

Omega opened his chestplates and his Spark Chamber, revealing his large icy blue Spark. 

Ome cooed a little as she was drawn to the Spark like a moth to a flame, she crawled from his hand into his Spark Chamber.

Omega made sure she was secure before he closed his Spark Chamber and chestplates, he knew she wouldn't be knocked about if he moved around, he then made his way out of the base. Once outside he transformed into his ship mode and took off for the battle, this was the only option he had as he couldn't leave his daughter at the base by herself and he couldn't ask anyone to keep an optic on her either. So the best plan he had was to hide her in his Spark Chamber and just be more careful in battles, but there was another thing he would do, he would conceal any negative emotions or pain from their bond, this was so his daughter wouldn't be aware if he sustained an injury or if he was feeling worried, frustrated or stressed, this was to protect her from the harsh reality of war until she was old enough to understand. He knew that if he continued to conceal like this it would become a hard-wired habit, something that he would end up doing subconsciously even outside of battles if he was feeling any negative emotions, but it was a sacrifice that he would take if it kept his daughter safe and innocent for a while longer, before the harsh reality of war would set in and take that innocence away, now he knew what others meant when they would say how special a Creator's love for their Sparkling is, he would protect her with his life if it meant she would be safe. He came out of his thoughts as he saw the battlefield up ahead, he had a duty as an Autobot Guardian to protect Cybertronian lives, especially innocent lives, but most importantly, his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done! :D
> 
> So the reason I had Omega hide Ome in his Spark Chamber is because it's the most protected area and it would take a lot for someone to try and get into it, Autobot Guardians are made of some strong stuff :) 


	4. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are worth fighting for, and for Omega, his daughter was worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter, enjoy! :D

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Speaking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

A year later and Ome was now a year old, she had grown a bit and her tendrils were a little longer, now reaching to just above her shoulders, but they were not fully developed as of yet. But her arms and legs were a bit stronger than what they used to be, so in essence she could walk if she put her mind to it, but so far that hadn't happened yet. As for talking, she mostly made Sparkling noises or would babble, but again she was at that age where she could possibly say her first word, it hadn't happened yet. But all that would change.

One day Omega was having a rest on the couch that was ideal for his size, he had sustained an injury to his left shoulder from the last battle, he called it a lucky shot. It was quite sore but he had refused painkillers when his old friend, Ratchet, had asked him. The Medic had tried to argue with him on it, but of course it was futile, he didn't know the reason behind it.

And that reason was Ome, Omega knew that he would be drowsy from the painkillers and he couldn't be like that around his daughter, what if he accidentally fell on her? Or what if something happened to her and he would be too drowsy to help her? So rather than risk that, he would deal with the pain and just conceal it from the bond like he always did, he did have a high pain tolerance anyway. He sighed a little and rubbed his helm, he already had quite a few battle scars on him from the countless battles he had been in, heck he had seen the start of the war, not many could say that as they were born during the war and it was all they knew, and not for the first time, Omega wished that the war would just end and the peace from the Golden Age would return. He came out of his sullen thoughts when he heard a tweet and looked to his daughter who was in the doorway to the Rec Room, he smiled "Hello Ome" he greeted "I thought you were playing?"

Ome chirped a little and sat on her aft, she looked down at herself and put her hands on the floor.

Omega tilted his helm a little as he watched her "What are you doing?" he asked, had she sensed his sad thoughts from the bond? No she couldn't have, he concealed it, at least he hoped he did.

Ome shifted positions so she was on her hands and knees, but rather than crawl she did something her Sire didn't expect, she slowly planted her little feet on the ground and started to stand up straight. She wobbled a little as she did so. 

Omega watched her, his mouth open slightly from shock, was his daughter trying to stand?

Ome chirped as she stood, she did wobble slightly here and there but other than that she was stable on her feet. 

Omega shook his helm a little to snap out of his stupor "Ome...you're standing" he said and got up.

Ome clicked and chirped happily. 

Omega couldn't help but grin, he then knelt down "Can you walk to me?" he asked "come to me Ome"

Ome looked down at her feet and beeped, clearly she was unsure. 

"It's alright, I'm right here" Omega replied softly "hold out your arms like this" he held out his arms either side of him, it did twinge the new scar when he did that but he didn't react to it, the only sign he showed was tensing slightly, but he was more focused on helping his daughter to walk to him, this was a Sparkling milestone.

Ome copied her Sire in holding out her arms either side of her and gingerly put one foot forward. 

"That's it, now the other" Omega encouraged as he lowered his arms.

Ome slowly put her other foot forward, she babbled a little and tweeted.

"Keep coming to me Ome" Omega encouraged and held out a hand to her.

Despite being a little wobbly, Ome clumsily toddled towards her Sire's hand, she could feel his encouragement and happiness from their family bond which seemed to spur her on. She gave a happy squeal as she reached the large hand and flopped onto it.

Omega made sure she was on his hand properly before he brought her up to his face. "You did it, you...you walked" he said, he couldn't seem to stop smiling, but at the same time he was trying not to get emotional from the parental pride he felt for her.

Ome tweeted and chirped as she clapped her little hands, and then she did something else that her Sire didn't expect "Sire" she said in a small voice and smiled happily.

Omega choked out a sob at that, but it wasn't from sadness, he was overjoyed "You talked...you said Sire" he said as he tried to reign his emotions in, but he was just so happy.

Ome clicked and put her tiny hands on the red-tinted transparent face shield that was over her Sire's face "Sire" she said again, as if to give him confirmation that she had talked.

Another choked sob escaped Omega as he lifted his face shield from over his face and he gently hugged her to his cheek. 

Ome tweeted and hugged his cheek the best she could.

This was what Omega needed, a reminder of what he was fighting for in this war, he wasn't fighting for his own personal gain. He was fighting for his daughter, to keep her safe and so she could grow up into a kind and strong femme, to have a happy future without the war. He would take whatever the war threw at him, because in his mind, his daughter was worth fighting for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw the fluffy feels! ^^  
> 


	5. New Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticons are capable of many things, but now they had reached a new low that no one thought they would ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a better title XD
> 
> Now this chapter is going to be a bit more intense compared to the previous ones, there will be mentions of offlined Sparklings and Younglings, along with mentions of a PTSD flashback, so if you feel that it will be uncomfortable for you, then you don't have to read anymore of this story, I understand :)
> 
> So this chapter is set two years after the previous one, so Ome will be three years old :)

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Speaking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

Omega thought he had seen it all in this war, the deaths of Autobots and Decepticons, deaths of civilians, whole cities being decimated, he had seen it enough times to be almost numb to it. But this...this was a whole new thing that made him sick to his stomach, not expecting the Decepticons to do something like this...not to innocent Sparklings and Younglings.

The Youth Sectors had been targeted, it was where Sparklings and Younglings lived if they had no family, where dedicated caretakers would look after them and raise them well. But now, broken and offlined bodies of Sparklings, Younglings, and even caretakers who had tried to protect them, were laid out on the ground.

"How could they do this? Why attack such pure and innocent lives?" Ratchet whispered, he thought he had seen it all, but even he was haunted by the sight.

"They wanted to hit us where they knew it would hurt us" Optimus replied quietly as they searched for any survivors, for any form of miracle that maybe one little one had survived such a slaughter, it made a big impact on everyone. But none of them knew the impact this had on Omega.

This hit too close to home for Omega, his now three year old daughter was in his Spark Chamber, completely oblivious as to what was going on. He was doing his best to conceal his negative emotions from the bond " _How could they do this? Primus if I hadn't have adopted Ome..._ " he suppressed a shudder at the thought, his daughter could have been one of the Sparklings and Younglings killed! He clenched his fists to keep his raging emotions at bay, he couldn't let his daughter feel what he was feeling, she would worry and he didn't want that.

"They're...they're all gone Prime...no one survived" Ratchet said quietly, his voice shakey.

Optimus looked down and sighed softly, trying to keep his own emotions at bay "There's nothing more we can do...I'm sorry" he replied quietly.

"Don't blame yourself, the 'Cons were the ones that did this, they've gone to an all new low" Ratchet replied.

Optimus nodded and looked up at Omega who was looking at the devastation without expression "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you Omega, your kind protect innocent lives, but...just know that it's not your fault either" he said as the large mech looked to him. 

"I know Optimus, this just shows that the Decepticons will stop at nothing to hit us where it hurts the most, even if it involves innocent lives" Omega replied "Ratchet is right, they've hit a new low that none of us could have predicted...permission to leave?" 

Optimus nodded and gave a small smile "Of course, thanks for coming to help us Omega" he replied "I'm sorry that this battle ended this way" he could have sworn he saw some emotion on the large mech's face, but it was gone just as quick. 

"As am I" Omega responded before he gave Optimus a nod out of respect before turning and walking away. 

* * *

Omega returned to his base and had to hold back a sob, he had to keep it together for his daughter's sake, he lifted his face shield from over his face and wiped his optics before lowering it again. He closed his optics to compose himself, as he did he had a flashback of the destroyed Youth Sectors, the bodies of Sparklings and Younglings, the smell of burning and energon spilled, it was like he was standing there again eventhough he wasn't anymore. He grimaced a little as he tried to force it away, he had to stay in the here and now, he couldn't get lost in the flashback. He opened his optics as the image faded away, he took a deep breath, once he was ready he opened his chestplates and Spark Chamber.

Ome knew that they were home now, she tweeted and crawled onto her Sire's waiting hand, she sat down and looked up at him with a smile "Sire" she said.

Omega smiled a little as he closed his chestplates and Spark Chamber "Hello Ome, you were very good today" he replied "now, it's getting late, so let's get you some energon and take you to bed, alright?"

Ome chirped and nodded "Love Sire" she replied.

"I love you too, very much, never forget that" Omega replied softly.

Ome blinked, a little puzzled, but she smiled anyway as she did love her Sire very much too "I love you very much too, don't forget" she said and gave her usual sweet, innocent grin.

Omega did well to keep his emotions at bay, his daughter wouldn't be aware of his emotional turmoil that he was dealing with internally, he knew tonight would be rough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I didn't offend anyone with how I wrote Omega's PTSD flashback, I tried to make it as accurate as I could.
> 
> So yeah this chapter is darker than the previous ones, the story will have a mixture of good and bad things, but I think this chapter is probably the most intense one.


	6. Never Swear In Front Of A Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega really should have known better than to swear in front of his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a lighter chapter compared to the previous one, and it continues on from it too :)

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Speaking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

Omega was exhausted, physically and mentally, he had been an emotional wreck most of the night after the events that had transpired the evening before, he was tempted to stay in his berth. But he wasn't selfish like that, he had his daughter to take care of, he could feel her waking up through their family bond and heaved himself up off his berth. He walked into the wash racks, that were attached to his quarters, to freshen up before he walked out to see his daughter. 

Ome rubbed her optics with her small hands as she yawned, she gave a stretch and looked up when her door slid open, she smiled happily when she saw her Sire walk in "Sire!" she said and chirped.

Omega couldn't help but smile, no matter what mood he was in, seeing his daughter always put him in a better mood "Good morning" he replied "did you rest well?" he lowered a hand for her. 

Ome tweeted and nodded "Yeah" she replied and climbed into his large band "Sire rest ok?"

Of course Omega hadn't recharged well at all, but he didn't want her worrying "Yes I did" he lied.

That seemed to satisfy Ome and she smiled.

Omega smiled and gently held her to his chest as he walked out her quarters, he walked into the Rec Room and first got his daughter some energon, he couldn't grab the cube himself as it was so small, so he had taught her to grab it "There you go" he said.

Ome chirped and grabbed the cube. 

Omega then got himself some energon, he fancied some warm energon, so he changed the temperature. But when he had a lot on his mind, in this case the destruction of the Youth Sectors, he had a habit of making his energon too hot. He grabbed the cube once it was full and sat down on the couch, he lifted his face shield from over his face and took a swig of his energon, he grimaced when he realised it was too hot and ended up burning his mouth, he had to swallow the energon he had in his mouth as he couldn't spit it out "Frag" he cursed. 

"Frag" a small voice repeated.

Omega looked down at his daughter in shock, did she just say what he think she said? "What did you just say?" he asked, eventhough he had heard her perfectly well, his processor seemed to have froze when he heard it. 

"Frag" Ome replied and giggled.

Omega wanted to slap himself, how could he have cursed in front of a Sparkling? He should know better than that, he knew Sparklings liked to repeat the things they hear from their Creators sometimes, he put his cube of energon down to let it cool down before pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand "Ome...you cannot repeat words like that" he said.

Ome blinked "But you said it" she replied.

"Yes but I'm allowed to, I'm an adult, you're not" Omega replied as he moved his hand from his face "you cannot say that word, alright?"

Ome thought about that "I say bad word?" she asked.

"Yes, so please don't say that again if you hear me say it, ok?" Omega replied softly, though he would definitely do his best not to curse in front of his daughter again.

Ome chirped and smiled "Ok Sire" she replied.

Omega sat back on the couch as he breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his helm wearily with his left hand, lesson learned, never curse in front of a Sparkling, else they will repeat it and knock a century off of you from shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Omega XD
> 
> So this one was more lighthearted, and cute too ^^


	7. First Fly, First Near Spark Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega found out the hard way that his daughter could in fact fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set two years after the previous chapter, so Ome would be five years old :)
> 
> This is more of a funny one XD

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Speaking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

Two years later and Ome was now five years old, she was a sweet little Sparkling and definitely had some traits from her Sire, which could have come about when they formed a family bond when she had been a newborn, of course she couldn't remember that but she loved her Sire.

One day Omega took his daughter outside, but he didn't take her too far from the base, he wanted her to experience at least some of the outside world, even if said world was war-torn, the only mercy was that there were not any battles going on, so for once it was peaceful. Not the same peacefulness as from the Golden Age, but it was some form of peace, he sat down on the ground and gently placed his daughter on the ground.

Ome chirped as she looked around, then at the metal ground, she jumped up and down and giggled.

Omega chuckled softly as he watched her, seeing his daughter's innocence always seemed to help him forget, just for a moment, the stress and worry of the war. Not that he couldn't deal with it, but it was good to have a distraction from it from time to time. 

Ome then felt something on both of her feet and blinked, she sat on the ground and looked at the bottoms of her feet and saw...thrusters? She tilted her helm, more curious than anything else, she slowly stood up and tried to think of how to activate them " _Fly! Fly!_ " she thought, without really knowing, she had sent a mental command to activate the thrusters. She felt herself lift off the ground as she floated up, she laughed. 

Omega came out of his thoughts when he heard his daughter's laughter, wondering what had amused her so much, he had to do a double take as his mouth went agape. His daughter was floating! And then he saw why she was floating " _She has thrusters?!_ " he thought.

Ome laughed "Sire! I'm flying!" she said with a smile, she continued to float up.

Omega had to gently catch her before she floated out of his reach, yes he was 400 feet tall and yes he could fly in bipedal mode, but he wasn't exactly expecting his daughter to have the ability to fly. He had to calm his racing Spark.

Ome giggled "I flied Sire!" she said, throwing her small arms up in delight. 

It took Omega a few moments to form a response, and even then he said "Flew" he cleared his vocals "I think you mean you flew, Ome"

Ome seemed to ponder that as she lowered her arms, before she grinned "I flew Sire!" she replied. 

"Yes you did, you certainly did" Omega said, almost wearily "next time you're flying inside the base until you're old enough to control your thrusters better" he pointed a large finger at her "that clear?"

Ome giggled and grabbed the large finger the best she could "Ok Sire" she replied and let go of his finger "I flew!"

"Yes sweetspark....yes you did" was all Omega could say as a response as he rubbed his helm wearily, feeling a century older than he was from his near Spark attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did think that maybe Omega would occasionally call Ome 'sweetspark' as a form of family affection :)
> 
> Also I'm not 100% sure on how tall Omega is in TFA, so I just made a guess :)


	8. Hilarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a dull moment for Omega having his daughter around.

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Speaking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

It had been a few days since Omega had found out that his daughter could fly, the hard way might he add, and he had come to accept it. Yes it had given him a near Spark attack at the time, and he swore he felt a century older from it, but he reasoned with himself that it could come in handy when she got older, of course he hoped his daughter would never have the need to fight in battle, but with the way the war was looking it was unlikely that it would end anytime soon. It was an unsettling thought, but the best he could do was give his daughter a relatively normal upbringing, not as normal as he would have liked but some form of normalcy. He came out of his thoughts when he heard something, it sounded like a small bump, he frowned when he saw his daughter hovering by the wall rubbing her helm, having clearly bumped into it "Ome? Are you alright?" he asked and got up, he walked towards her. 

Ome was trying to fly straight, but since she had only discovered her thrusters a few days ago, it wasn't an easy task. She buzzed a little in irritation "I can't fly" she complained and attempted to fly straight again, but she veered to the left and went straight into the wall once again. 

Omega was initially worried that she was hurt, but when she didn't cry and instead rubbed her little noseplate glaring at the wall, he started to feel amused. He really shouldn't be finding this amusing, but his daughter was clearly a resilient Sparkling and a few knocks to the noggin wasn't the end of the world, it just reminded him so much of when a cybermoth would keep bumping into a lightbulb, that mental image made him snicker a little and he had to bite his bottom lip when his daughter gave him an annoyed look, it was so cute and funny on her little face! He cleared his vocals "I'm not laughing sweetspark" he said trying not to let amusement colour his tone. 

Ome buzzed a little and tried to fly again, but again she bumped straight into the wall and rubbed her noseplate as she glared at the wall, she turned in midair when she heard her Sire burst out laughing. She looked surprised, she had never heard him laugh before, sure she had heard him chuckle plenty of times, but never laugh until now. 

Omega had to sit down on the sofa or risk falling down from laughing so much, he had an arm round his abdomen as he laughed and tears of laughter escaped his optics, he hadn't laughed this much since before the war, it really was true that laughter is the best medicine. In the end he had to lie on the sofa from laughing so much, it was the combination of his daughter's adorable annoyed face, the mental image of a cybermoth bumping into a lightbulb and the fact she had done a fairly similar impression, and her glaring at the wall, all that had sent him into gales of laughter. 

Ome couldn't help but giggle and managed to somewhat wobble over in midair and land on her Sire's chest "Sire?" she said. 

Omega finally managed to recover from his laughing fit and lifted his face shield from over his face, he got a cloth out of his subspace and had to wipe his optics and face from laughing so much "Oh dear Primus" he said. 

"Were you crying?" Ome asked "did I make you sad?" 

Primus bless her innocence "No you didn't make me sad Ome, in fact you gave me probably the biggest laugh that I've had in years" Omega replied and smiled. 

Ome tweeted and smiled "Oh, ok" she replied "so you're happy?" 

"Very happy sweetspark" Omega said and smiled, it was never a dull moment with his daughter around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a cybermoth is pretty much a Cybertronian version of a moth, whether they actually existed on Cybertron I don't know, but it's never established so I put it in the story anyway :)


	9. Meeting Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ome gets to meet at least one member of Omega's Autobot Guardian family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been debating on whether Ome would get to meet anyone during her childhood, and in the end I decided that she could meet at least one of the Autobot Guardians (or Omega Sentinels if you go by the TFA series) :)

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Speaking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

A year later and Ome was now six years old, she had gotten better at controlling her thrusters so didn't end up going face first into walls anymore, she still wasn't allowed to fly around outside yet. She had sometimes protested, but one look from her Sire would make her stop, it wasn't that she was afraid of him, it was more the fact she didn't want to push her luck with him, plus he had told her that there was a reason behind it and that sometimes bad stuff happened, she wasn't too sure what he meant by 'bad stuff', but he always said that he would tell her when she was old enough to understand.

One day, Omega was in the Rec Room while his daughter was in her quarters playing with her toys, he knew that she didn't have a lot of toys but she always appreciated what she got. He was reading his datapad when the proximity sensor beeped, which made him look up at the screen, he saw a blue dot and knew straight away who it was since he was expecting him. He put his datapad away and got up, he walked to the main door and opened it, he couldn't help but grin a little when he saw his Autobot Guardian brother walk up "The wonderer returns" he couldn't help but tease.

The other Autobot Guardian, named Alpha Supreme, grinned a little himself "Sorry, had a battle to deal with" he replied, his voice sounded just like Omega's.

Omega looked a little concerned "I hope you got checked out before coming here" he replied.

"I did yes, First Aid checked me over and I don't have any injuries" Alpha assured.

Omega smiled and nodded "Good to know" he replied and the two shared a hug "it's great to see you, come on in" he moved aside.

Alpha entered Omega's base and walked over to the couch, he sat down on it almost wearily "Primus I'm getting too old for this" he grumbled.

"I'm older than you and you don't see me complaining" Omega replied with a smirk.

Alpha gave the older Autobot Guardian a mock glare before he sighed "I miss the Golden Age" he murmured.

Omega smiled sadly and gently patted his Autobot Guardian brother's shoulder "I know, I do too" he replied softly before sitting next to him.

"Sire?" a curious but shy voice said through the bond.

Omega looked towards the Rec Room door and saw his daughter peeking in, looking both shy and curious.

Alpha saw him looking at something and followed his gaze, he blinked when he saw a little femme there, she looked at least six years old and her armour was electric blue with black accents. Her optics were crystal blue and she had audio fins, on her helm were black tendrils that came to just below her shoulders "Omega...who is this?" he asked.

Omega smiled and got up "I'll introduce you" he replied and walked over to his daughter.

Ome looked unsure and beeped. 

"It's alright sweetspark, don't be shy" Omega said softly through the bond and sent reassurance to her, he then gently gathered her up in his large hand and walked over to sit on the couch.

Ome snuggled close to her Sire's chest as she looked at Alpha, he looked identical to her Sire but was coloured grey and blue, the face shield over his face was a light blue colour and the insignia on his chest was the Elite Guard Insignia.

"Ome this is Alpha, in simple terms he's my brother" Omega said softly before looking to Alpha "Alpha this is Ome...my daughter"

Alpha was surprised at that, he had known Omega the longest out of everyone, even Ratchet, and Omega had never said anything about having a daughter "Your daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter" he replied before choosing his next words carefully "who is...? Do you...?"

Omega understood what his Autobot Guardian brother was hinting at "No I don't have a Bondmate, it's not like that" he replied softly and got a bit more comfortable "Ome was born from Vector Sigma six years ago, there was myself, Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion, she had no Creators and had I not adopted her she would have been sent to the Youth Sectors...and we both know what happened to the Youth Sectors three years ago" it still haunted him to this day.

Alpha made a face, he knew about the Youth Sectors, all the Autobot Guardians did. He nodded in understanding "You didn't want her to be without a family" he said softly.

Omega nodded "Exactly, she didn't deserve that, so I adopted her and we have a family bond, it's why I've been more careful in battles...I hide her in my Spark Chamber as it's the safest place for her, I couldn't leave her by herself" he explained "and it's why I always refuse painkillers when I do sustain an injury, I can't be drowsy around Ome"

Alpha nodded in understanding, it was a surprise, but he would have done the same thing had he been in Omega's position "You did the best thing for her, and I won't lie she is cute" he replied and smiled "Ome right?"

Omega nodded "I named her" he replied and smiled "her name is spelt with the first three letters of my name"

Alpha couldn't help but grin at that "That honestly doesn't surprise me" he said.

Omega grinned a little and nodded, he looked down at his daughter.

Ome looked to Alpha and chirped, she smiled "Uncle" she said.

"Primus you never said she was adorable too, no wonder you adore her Omega" Alpha said with a smile and carefully stroked the little femme's cheek with a large finger.

Ome purred and smiled.

"You should introduce her to the others, they would adore her, Kappa especially" Alpha suggested.

Omega nodded thoughtfully "I may do that" he replied softly "I guess I've kept this secret for long enough, I want at least you and the others to know of her, and Ratchet as well"

"She's our family, it doesn't matter if she isn't an Autobot Guardian, she is family because she's your Sparkling" Alpha replied softly and smiled.

Omega nodded and smiled, it felt like some weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that he had finally told someone about his daughter, and now that he thought about it, he knew his younger Autobot Guardian siblings would adore Ome too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that in TFA the Omega Sentinels all have the Autobot Insignia, but in my story all but two Autobot Guardians would be in the Elite Guard :)
> 
> Alpha Supreme is the second oldest of the Autobot Guardians, with Omega being the oldest, which is why he makes a comment about being 'too old' XD
> 
> And if you're wondering what Omega would have been referring to when telling Ome about 'bad stuff' , it's the war :)


	10. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ome gets to meet the rest of Omega's Autobot Guardian family.

"Hello" Normal talk. 

"Hello" Talking through the bond. 

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link. 

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

A few days later, it was time for Omega to introduce his daughter to the rest of his Autobot Guardian family, a part of him was a little nervous about it since he had kept his daughter a secret for six years, but he knew that the others would understand. 

Ome was both nervous and excited to meet more of her family, it was interesting when she had met Alpha Supreme a few days ago and how nice he was, plus her Sire had at least told her that the others would be nice too. She was currently in her Sire's Spark Chamber, her Sire said it was because he didn't want her to get squished since there would be hugging involved between him and his Autobot Guardian siblings, so she just waited patiently for the time she could come out. 

Omega walked out of his base and secured it, he took a deep breath before he made his way towards the Elite Guard HQ, it was where the Autobot Guardians who were under the Elite Guard hung out after a shift or on days off, sometimes he himself would visit along with Zeta Supreme, who was the only Autobot Guardian who didn't work under the Autobots or the Elite Guard, he worked under the Wreckers who were more of a rowdy bunch but did protect innocent lives and had no qualms about tearing Decepticons apart, so it did fit well with Zeta's more rowdy personality, but that didn't mean he wasn't good at his job in protecting Cybertronian life.

It took Omega fifteen minutes to approach the Elite Guard HQ, he walked to where he knew the recreational building was for the Autobot Guardians, he saw that the door was slid open halfway so he knew they were in there and knew Alpha would have told them he was coming. He approached the half open door and peered his head in "Knock knock" he joked as he grinned a little.

"Hey! Good to see you Omega" Gamma Supreme said with a smile, he had a similar personality to Zeta.

"Hey! How's it going Omega?" Zeta greeted as the oldest Autobot Guardian walked in.

"I'm well" Omega replied and smiled, he was always happy to be with his Autobot Guardian family, he gave them all a hug in greeting.

"You don't seem to visit as often Omega, is everything alright with you?" Kappa Supreme asked, she was the only female Autobot Guardian and had a deep feminine voice, but it was more cheerful sounding since she was the second youngest of her Autobot Guardian siblings.

"I've noticed that too" Eta Supreme added as he looked to his eldest Autobot Guardian brother in concern.

"Everything is fine, I can assure you of that" Omega assured them "I just...have had an extra responsibility these past six years"

Alpha of course already knew and gave a knowing smile. 

"What kind of responsibility? Is Optimus giving you too much work or something?" Epsilon Supreme asked.

"No nothing like that, it's...different" Omega responded, normally he was quite straightforward with things, he wasn't too sure why he was nervous about this, and he was not ashamed to show his daughter to them, maybe it was his parental instincts that's making him worried.

Either way the other Autobot Guardians, except for Alpha, knew this was out of character for Omega "Omega what's wrong? You never get nervous" Beta Supreme said, after Alpha he had known Omega the longest since he was the third oldest.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Iota Supreme asked. 

"Yeah I've never known you to get nervous" Delta Supreme added.

"You're usually more straightforward" Theta Supreme said. 

Omega chuckled slightly, looking a little sheepish "I know" he replied before he took a deep breath "alright, I will show you what...or rather who...has been my responsibility for the past six years" he then opened his chestplates and Spark Chamber, he didn't mind showing his Spark to his Autobot Guardian siblings, he held his hand up to near his chest, palm up.

The other Autobot Guardians, except Alpha, looked surprised when they see a little femme crawl onto Omega's hand, she was clearly a Sparkling at only six years old and clearly shy "Omega...who is this Sparkling?" Sigma Supreme, the youngest Autobot Guardian, asked.

Omega closed his Spark Chamber and chestplates "This is Ome...my daughter" he replied.

"Daughter?" Eta, Theta and Iota all asked at the same time.

"We never knew you had a daughter" Epsilon said as he stared in slight awe at the little femme.

"Who have you been fragging?" Zeta teased in his usual boisterous way as Gamma snickered.

Omega gave the two a mock glare "It's not like that, aftholes" he replied.

Zeta and Gamma both snickered and grinned. 

"Ome was born from Vector Sigma six years ago, I was there with Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion, they were talking about sending her to the Youth Sectors initially" Omega explained.

"Wait, the Youth Sectors got destroyed three years ago...oh Primus, she could have been..." Iota trailed off, not wanting to finish that train of thought.

Omega nodded "I know, I didn't want her to be without a Sire, so I adopted her and I had to keep her a secret should the Decepticons ever find out, but I felt that it was about time she met more of her family" he explained and smiled.

"Well there's no denying that she's a pretty little femme" Zeta said with a smile.

Ome had a faint blush on her faceplates as she giggled. 

Kappa giggled "Aw Primus she is so adorable" she said "and Ome is such a beautiful name"

Omega nodded and smiled "It is, it's spelt with the first three letters of my name" he replied.

"Heh, that doesn't surprise me" Gamma replied with a smirk.

Omega grinned a little before he looked down at his daughter "Ome these are my brothers and sister" he said "you know Alpha already" he gestured to Alpha.

"Nice to see you again Ome" Alpha said and smiled.

Ome gave a shy wave and smiled. 

"The others are Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa and lastly Sigma" Omega said as he gestured to each Autobot Guardian as he said their names.

Ome looked a little awestruck, all of them looked just like her Sire except they had different colour schemes and had the Elite Guard Insignia on their chests, except for Zeta who had the Wrecker Insignia on his chest. She gave a shy wave. 

"She is a beautiful Sparkling" Eta said with a smile.

"Yeah she clearly adores you Omega" Theta added and smiled.

"You've done great with her" Delta said with a smile.

"Um...how come she is so small?" Sigma asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure of that myself, but what I am sure of is that her spirit is as big as ours" Omega replied and smiled.

"Can I hold her? I have to have a closer look, she's just so cute" Kappa said with a smile.

"Can I as well?" Iota asked.

The other Autobot Guardians piped up as well, asking for a chance to hold their niece. 

Omega smiled and looked down at his daughter "Do you want that Ome?" he asked softly.

Ome nodded and smiled. 

"Alright, please be careful with her" Omega said to his Autobot Guardian siblings as he handed his daughter over to Kappa since she had asked first.

"We will, don't worry" Beta assured.

Omega nodded, he smiled as he watched his daughter be gently passed to each Autobot Guardian, it really warmed his Spark seeing them so accepting of his daughter and it did seem to boost their moral too since what happened to the Youth Sectors three years ago, it had certainly boosted his moral that's for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought that I would have Zeta have the Wrecker Insignia since I found on the TF wiki that he was pretty much the home of the Wreckers :) 
> 
> As for their personalities, it's never really mentioned what their personalities are, so I gave them their own personalities :)


	11. Sparkday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming a Youngling was a Cybertronian milestone, and Omega knew just the thing that would make Ome's day the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my head-canon for Cybertronian ages is that when a Sparkling turns 10 years old that's when they become a Youngling, and when a Youngling turns 30 that's when they officially become an adult :)

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Speaking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

It was official, Ome had turned ten years old and was now officially a Youngling, it was a Cybertronian milestone. She was excited to see what today would bring, her Sire had been pretty hush-hush about what he had planned for her special day, sometimes she had even begged him to tell her, but he hadn't budged an inch on it and would tell her that she would find out when the day arrived, well now the day had arrived and she would finally find out what her Sire had planned. She came out of recharge at a decent time that morning, more due to excitement than anything else, and she headed for the Rec Room where she knew her Sire would be.

Omega looked up from reading his datapad and smiled when he saw his daughter "Hello Ome" he greeted and put his datapad away.

"Hi Sire! It's my Sparkday!" Ome replied excitedly and chirped.

Omega laughed a little "Yes it is, happy Sparkday" he replied.

Ome grinned.

"Now, I know I've been pretty secretive about your surprise, I had to make sure that it was possible" Omega said. 

Ome nodded and smiled "So what's my surprise?" she asked eagerly. 

Omega chuckled "Ok, now I know that one of the things you love learning about is space, so...I'm going to be taking you on a space flight" he replied and smiled. 

Ome was delighted "A space flight? Wow!" she replied "thanks Sire!" 

Omega chuckled "It's alright" he said. 

"How will we fly into space? 'Cause I can fly" Ome replied, she had never seen her Sire's alt mode and didn't even know he could transform. 

Omega smirked a little "Don't worry about that, I got it covered" he assured. 

Ome chirped and nodded. 

"Now you need to have some energon, then once Alpha gets here we can go" Omega said, Alpha had offered to cover for him so he could take his daughter on her space flight for the day, Optimus knew of it and so did Ultra Magnus, this had been planned for the past month. 

Ome smiled and tweeted in excitement. 

Half an hour later, the proximity sensor was triggered and a blue dot on the screen showed up "Ah, that will be your Uncle Alpha" Omega said and got up, he walked to the main door of his base and opened it. 

Ome ran over to join her Sire at the door, she chirped in delight when she saw Alpha walking up "Uncle Alpha!" she said and ran to him.

Alpha grinned a little and lowered a hand for her "Hello Ome, happy Sparkday" he replied and gently lifted her to his chest.

"Thank you" Ome replied with a smile. 

"The others wish you a happy Sparkday as well" Alpha said with a smile, referring to the other Autobots Guardians. 

"Tell them thanks" Ome replied with a smile. 

Alpha smiled and walked up to his older Autobot Guardian brother "Hello Omega" he greeted and gently put his niece down. 

"Hello Alpha" Omega replied and smiled, the two Autobot Guardians shared a hug "I appreciate you doing this" 

"As I said Omega, Ome will only be ten once and it needs to be celebrated" Alpha replied with a smile as they ended their hug. 

Omega nodded and smiled "Alright, well you've been here often enough to know where everything is, if you do have any problems just comm me" he said "and Optimus has your com-link frequency should he need your help with any battles" 

Alpha nodded and smiled "I know, don't worry Omega I got it covered, you just go and enjoy your time with your daughter on her Sparkday" he replied and gave his niece a smile. 

Ome tweeted and smiled. 

Omega nodded and smiled "Alright, Ome come with me" he said and walked out the base to stand outside as Alpha moved to stand in the doorway of Omega's base. 

Ome chirped in curiosity as she walked outside to join her Sire.

"Ome move back so your Sire can transform" Alpha said and smiled. 

Ome looked puzzled "Transform?" she asked as she moved back. 

Omega smiled before he transformed down into his alt mode, a red and yellow Cybertronian ship. 

Ome's optics widened in amazement "Wow! Sire is that you?" she asked. 

A familiar chuckle came from the ship "Yes Ome it is" Omega responded and opened the airlock "come on inside" 

Ome chirped and brought out her thrusters, she activated them and flew up and inside her Sire's alt form, she landed on the ground and looked around in amazement "Wow...I didn't know you could transform Sire" she said. 

"I can yes, as I said I got the space flight covered" Omega's voice seemed to come from everywhere in the ship. 

Ome looked around in near awe "Wow" she said. 

Omega chuckled "Go sit in the control room" he replied. 

Ome chirped and her Sire directed her through his alt mode to the main control room, she sat down in one of the seats at the front and was secured. 

"Ready to go?" Omega asked.

Ome smiled and nodded eagerly "Let's go see space!" she replied. 

Omega chuckled before he activated his engines and started to lift off the ground. 

"Have a good time" Alpha said with a smile and gave a wave. 

"We will be back this evening" Omega replied. 

Alpha gave him the thumbs up "Go enjoy yourselves" he replied with a smile. 

"Thank you Alpha" Omega responded before he gradually gained altitude. 

It was lucky that Ome wasn't afraid of heights, she was loving the ride "We're so high!" she said. 

"We are yes, and we have to go much higher to reach space" Omega replied, a smile clear in his voice "but don't worry, I'll get us up there" 

Ome trusted him and smiled, she looked out at the front view window as her Sire gained altitude to reach outer space, she gasped, looking awestruck, there were so many stars! Their colours consisting of either yellow, red or blue "There's blue stars!" she said with a smile.

"Yes there is, those blue stars are the hottest, and see the red ones? They're hot but not as hot as the blue ones" Omega explained. 

Ome chirped in awe as she looked at the seemingly endless number of stars "They're pretty" she replied, she then pointed "look! A nebula!" 

Omega chuckled softly "It is, do you remember what happens in a nebula?" he asked, he had taught her a decent amount about space and wanted to test her knowledge. 

Ome thought a moment "Stars are born?" she asked. 

"That's right" Omega responded and smiled "that's the beauty of the universe, if a star were to die, another will take its place" 

Ome chirped and nodded as her Sire flew further and further away from Cybertron, she felt like she was on Cloud 9 as her Sire showed her the stars, asteroids and nebulas, she saw something in the distance and pointed to it "Sire what's that?" she asked. 

Omega turned his sensors in that direction "Ah, that Ome is a galaxy" he replied "if I remember correctly it's the Milky-Way Galaxy, home to many stars and planets like our galaxy" 

"Wow, I got to see a galaxy!" Ome replied with a smile. 

Omega chuckled softly "Yes, you did" he said as he continued on his flight through space. 

* * *

That evening, Alpha looked up from reading his datapad when the proximity sensor was triggered, he knew straight away that it was Omega and Ome returning from their space flight. For Alpha himself it had been a quiet day, there hadn't been any battles but he had had a visit from Optimus to see how he was doing, but other than that it had been peaceful. He got up off the couch and walked to the main door of Omega's base, he opened it and smiled when he saw Omega land "Welcome back" he said as he saw Ome come out "how was it Ome?" 

"It was amazing, I had so much fun" Ome replied with a smile and gave a yawn, she was tired from all the excitement of the space flight. 

Alpha smiled "I'm glad, you won't forget this day in a hurry" he replied. 

"It was the best day ever" Ome replied with a smile as her Sire transformed into his bipedal mode, she looked way up at him and smiled "thanks Sire" 

"It's alright Ome, I'm happy that you had a great time" Omega replied and smiled, he was glad that despite the war he still managed to make his daughter's Sparkday special, and it was a day that neither of them would forget.


	12. Sometimes You Have To Be Stern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younglings can be known to be a little defiant at times, and Omega has to be stern when necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a year after the previous chapter :)

"Hello" Normal talk. 

"Hello" Speaking through the bond. 

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link. 

" _Hello_ " Thoughts. 

* * *

Ome was now eleven years old and she was still a vibrant and happy femme, her tendrils had grown a bit longer now, reaching to near the middle of her back and they had developed the colour electric blue on the ends, she wasn't too sure as to why but she loved the look of them. She had a much better control on her thrusters from flying around a lot inside her Sire's base, and she had lost count on the amount of times her Sire had scolded her for 'racing around' the base, to her it didn't seem like racing, she was just flying quick is all, she didn't see a harm in it. She came out of her thoughts when she bumped straight into her Sire's chest from flying around again "Oof!" she rubbed her nose and looked up at her Sire, half annoyed, half sheepish.

Omega put his hands on his hips as he gave his daughter a stern look, clearly he had had enough of her racing around the base "Ome, what have I told you about racing around the base?" he asked.

Ome had to resist the urge to roll her optics "I'm not racing, I'm just flying quick" she replied.

Omega gave her a look "That's racing, how many times have we had this conversation?" he replied.

"Too many" Ome grumbled.

"Exactly, and yet you're still doing it" Omega replied.

"It's not like I'm flying around outside is it? I'm flying inside" Ome argued, it was typical for Younglings to be a little defiant at times. 

Omega clenched his jaw slightly from annoyance, he loved his daughter but sometimes he had to put his foot down "I don't care, I don't want you racing around whether it's inside or outside, is that clear?" he responded in his no nonsense tone. 

Ome seemed to shrink back slightly, knowing that tone, it was his no nonsense tone, or as she secretly called it, his 'Sire voice' "Yes..." she mumbled.

Omega narrowed his optics slightly "Pardon?" he replied in the same no nonsense tone, of course he had heard her but wouldn't take a mumble as an answer.

"Yes Sire" Ome responded as she rubbed her arm.

Omega nodded "Good, now go to your quarters and play" he replied and turned to walk back into the Rec Room, he sat down on the couch and picked up the datapad he had left on the arm of the couch, he didn't like having to be stern with his daughter, but he knew that it was necessary at times like just now, if he didn't then his daughter could take advantage and think she can walk all over him, it wasn't that he thought that she would go to that extent, but he didn't want to take the chance, so when the time called for it he would be stern with her. He came out of his thoughts when he heard a shuffling sound come from his right on the back of the couch, he turned his helm, he had half expected his daughter to come to him after he had been stern with her, so he wasn't entirely surprised to see her, he raised an optic ridge. 

Ome was on her hands and knees from crawling along the back of the couch, she shrunk back slightly and looked to the side "Sorry Sire" she said quietly. 

Omega's expression softened a little "You understand why I had to be stern with you, I know you love to fly but you cannot race around the base like you have been, I don't want you to get hurt" he said softly. 

Ome nodded a little and looked to her Sire "Am I still a good femme?" she asked quietly. 

Omega reached out a large hand and gently scooped his daughter up in his hand, bringing her to his face "You always have and always will be a good femme, don't ever think otherwise" he replied softly "you're a Youngling and still learning" he gently cuddled her in his large hand, holding her close to his chest "and I'll always love you" 

Ome smiled and nestled close to her Sire's chest "Love you Sire" she replied quietly, sending her love through their family bond as she had since learned how to send emotions through the bond. 

Omega smiled and sent his own love in return "I love you too sweetspark" he responded softly.


	13. Watch Out For Asteroids!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega should really watch where he's going on space flights.

"Hello" Normal talk. 

"Hello" Talking through the bond. 

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link. 

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

Omega made his way to the Elite Guard HQ, he and his now twelve year old daughter were paying a visit to the other Autobot Guardians.  
Ome was sat on her Sire's right shoulder and looked around in wonder, normally she was snug inside her Sire's Spark Chamber, but this time she had wanted to sit on his shoulder.

Omega had initially been reluctant about it, but in the end he relented on the condition that she wouldn't try to fly off, he would glance to her every now and then to make sure that she was still there. 

Ome looked to her Sire and smiled, she waved. 

Omega chuckled softly and looked ahead again, he approached the Elite Guard HQ.

"Whoa...what's this place?" Ome asked.

"This is the Elite Guard HQ" Omega answered "and see the large building near the back? That's where your Aunt and Uncles hang out if they finish their duties or have the day off"

Ome smiled and nodded.

Omega approached the large Autobot Guardian building, as usual the door was slid open halfway to indicate that the other Autobot Guardians were inside, he approached the half open door and looked in "Anyone home?" he joked.

Epsilon grinned a little from where he sat on one of the large chairs ideal for their immense size "Hey Omega, Ome, come in" he replied.

"Hello Omega, Ome" Kappa greeted and smiled "how are you?"

"Good" Ome replied with a smile.

Omega nodded and smiled, he sat down on the large couch.

Alpha was sat to his left and smiled, he reached round Omega and gently rubbed Ome's helm with a finger. 

Ome chirped and smiled. 

"How are things at your base?" Beta asked with a smile. 

"Relatively normal, never a dull moment with this one round" Omega replied and gave his daughter a smile. 

Ome giggled. 

Kappa giggled "It must be interesting raising her" he replied. 

"Has she managed to hide from you yet?" Zeta asked with a smirk. 

"She tries, but she's not learnt the concept of stealth yet" Omega replied with a smirk. 

Ome giggled. 

Omega gave her a smile before looking to the his Autobot Guardian siblings "Ome asked me the other day about going on another space flight" he said. 

"Well why don't you?" Sigma asked. 

"Well with the bad stuff going on it's difficult to do so" Omega replied, 'bad stuff' was the codeword for the war, he didn't want his daughter to know of the war just yet, he'd wait till she was either thirteen or sixteen to tell her. 

"True, but Ome isn't going to be a Youngling forever Omega, sometimes you have to put the bad stuff aside" Iota replied. 

Omega sighed a little "I know, it's difficult at times when you've been at it for so long" he said. 

Alpha, Beta and Gamma nodded in agreement with that statement, they along with Omega were the only ones to have seen Cybertron before the war, Delta had been onlined just as the war had started. 

The Autobot Guardians had been onlined in a rather unique way, their bodies had been built by some of the best Cybertronian engineers the planet had to offer, however their Sparks were born from Vector Sigma and placed into the finished bodies, so essentially they were onlined as adults, then they would take an oath to fulfill their duty to protect Cybertronian life and go through a month of training, after that they would automatically join up with the Elite Guard and would have leniency on whether they wanted to remain with the Elite Guard or follow another leader's orders from a different division, under the condition that said division were doing something related to protecting Cybertronian life, like the Wreckers, Autobots and the Elite Guard. 

"Well it's up to you Omega, but it may do her some good, she probably wants to have more adventure before the reality of the bad stuff sets in" Theta said. 

That was an unsettling thought for Omega, but he nodded "I suppose so" he replied "I would need to work out the logistics" 

Ome had mainly stayed quiet, just curiously listening to her family's grown up conversation. 

"How about in two weeks time?" Beta suggested.

Omega nodded thoughtfully "It will give us time to talk with Ultra Magnus and Optimus about it" he replied. 

"Sire?" Ome piped up. 

"Hm? Omega responded. 

"Can someone else come with us on the space flight?" Ome asked hopefully. 

"I don't see why not" Omega replied and smiled, he looked to the other Autobot Guardians "who has the day off two weeks from today?" 

The other Autobot Guardians checked their schedules on their datapads "I do" Theta said. 

"Oh! I do as well" Sigma added and smiled. 

Omega nodded and glanced to the others "Anyone else?" he asked.

The remaining Autobot Guardians shook their helms. 

"That's alright" Omega assured and looked to Theta and Sigma "which of you wants to keep an optic on things at my base and which of you wants to come on the space flight with Ome and I?" 

"Can I come on the space flight? It sounded like a lot of fun from what Ome told us" Sigma said with a smile. 

Omega looked to Theta "Theta?" he asked. 

"I don't mind keeping an optic on things at your base" Theta replied with a smile. 

Omega nodded and smiled "Thank you Theta" he replied, all they needed to do now was discuss it with Optimus and Ultra Magnus. 

* * *

The next day Sigma came to visit his eldest Autobot Guardian brother and his niece, he and Alpha were the more regular visitors, but all of them had visited at least more than once. He could tell that something seemed to be on Omega's mind but wasn't sure as to what exactly, he would have to ask once Ome went off to play.

After Ome had greeted her Uncle Sigma and spent half an hour with him, she went into her quarters to play. 

Sigma smiled before he looked to his Autobot Guardian brother "Is everything alright? You look to have something on your mind" he said. 

Omega gave a sigh "Ome asked me if she could fly outside when we go into space" he replied. 

"You mean out in the open?" Sigma asked. 

Omega nodded "I'm really not sure about it Sigma" he admitted. 

"Maybe she wants to get to see what we see when we fly in space, you can't deny how beautiful space is from out perspective" Sigma replied with a smile. 

"I know, but you know how dangerous space can be, what if she bumps into an asteroid? Some can be bigger than us" Omega replied, clearly his anxiety about it was getting to him "or what if the Decepticons spot us and try to shoot us out of the sky, or what if-" 

"Omega, Omega, it'll be fine" Sigma assured "we can fly in our bipedal modes once we reach space, we can both keep an optic on Ome, and if the Decepticons do try to attack one of us can get Ome to safety while the other holds them off" he put a hand on Omega's shoulder "we got this, and you know Theta will be here at the base should Optimus need him for a battle, we got it covered" 

Omega gave a sigh as he calmed down, Sigma was right, it wasn't like neither of them had flown in space before and they could take on the Decepticons, and get Ome to safety should anything like that happen. 

Sigma smiled when he saw his eldest Autobot Guardian brother relax a little "It'll be fine, we'll have a great time" he said. 

* * *

Two weeks later and Omega and Sigma were getting ready for their flight into space with Ome. 

Ome was excited, she was sat in her Sire's alt mode since he didn't want her making the flight into space, but he would let her out once they were in space.

Theta was stood in the doorway of Omega's base and smiled "Have a great time" he said. 

"We will" Sigma responded, a smile clear in his voice since he was in his alt form, a Cybertronian ship like the other Autobot Guardians. 

"Any problems Theta, just call" Omega said. 

"I know, I got it covered Omega" Theta assured "go have fun" 

Omega and Sigma both activated their engines and ascended into the sky. 

When they did reach space, Sigma transformed into his bipedal mode, his thrusters were still activated as he hovered in mid-air "Come on Omega, let her out" he said with a smile. 

Omega, almost reluctantly, opened his airlock. 

Ome activated her thrusters as she flew out, she looked around in wonder "Wow!" she said. 

Omega transformed into his bipedal mode, like Sigma his thrusters were activated and was hovering in mid-air, his daughter looked so small compared to him and Sigma. 

Sigma grinned "What do you think Ome?" he asked. 

"It's so pretty, and big!" Ome replied with a smile. 

"I know, this is what Omega and I see all the time, it's amazing" Sigma replied with a smile. 

Ome grinned herself as the three of them flew further away from Cybertron. 

Omega had loosened up a little but was still mostly tense, he really didn't like the idea of his daughter flying freely like this, but at the same time he reasoned that she had to do it sometime, and he and Sigma were keeping an optic on her so he did start to settle. He watched his daughter who was over to his right and Sigma was further over, he was so busy watching his daughter that he didn't realise that he was heading straight for an asteroid that was a quarter of his size.

The next thing Ome and Sigma heard was a loud bump and a string of Cybertronian curses, they both turned and saw that Omega had bumped into an asteroid, they both burst out laughing "Wow Omega! You were telling Ome to watch out for asteroids and you bump into one" he said as he laughed. 

Omega grumbled as he brushed the stray pieces of asteroid off his armour, he gave his Autobot Guardian brother and his daughter a look. 

Ome giggled "You ok Sire?" she asked.

"Or do you need an optic test?" Sigma teased. 

Omega gave him a mock glare before looking to his daughter "I'm fine" he replied as they continued their space flight. 

Sigma and Ome would snicker every now and then, one thing was for sure, Omega was _not_ living this down.


	14. Time For The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Omega to tell his daughter the truth about things.

"Hello" Normal Talk.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

" ** _Hello_** " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

A year later and Ome was now thirteen years old, she was still a happy femme but had mellowed out a little in terms of getting overexcited about things, but that didn't mean that she cared less about her family, if anything she was still close to them, perhaps closer. Currently she was in her quarters on her datapad that her Sire got her for her thirteenth Sparkday, she mainly used it to talk to her Auntie and Uncles in a group chat, of course her Sire was in the same group chat and was a nice way for them all to talk. Although Ome had noticed something, her Sire had been acting a little weird lately, the best way she could describe it was that it was like he was hesitant about something, or was worried about something, she was a little concerned about it but wasn't sure how to approach him about it, it wasn't that she couldn't talk to him about her concerns, quite the opposite, she just wasn't sure how to word her concern to him. She came out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle nudge from the family bond and lowered her datapad "Sire?" she said.

"Ome would you mind coming to my quarters? I want to talk with you about something" Omega responded.

Ome frowned a little, the tone sounded serious and she racked her processor on what she could have done wrong, as far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong, and she hadn't raced around the base since she was twelve "Am I in trouble?" she asked, a little concerned.

There was reassurance from her Sire "Don't worry you're not in trouble" he assured "I just need to talk to you"

Ome relaxed somewhat, so she wasn't in trouble, but what could her Sire want to talk to her about? Well, only one way to find out "Ok I'm coming" she replied and put her datapad on the berthside table, she got up and walked out her quarters to her Sire's quarters that were opposite her's, she had been in his quarters countless times growing up, it wasn't uncommon for her to want to lie on her Sire's chest some nights, especially after a storm. She knocked on the door.

"Come in Ome" Omega said.

The door slid open and Ome walked in, she smiled and waved "Hi Sire" she greeted.

Omega gave a smile "Hello Ome" he replied and lowered a hand for her.

Ome climbed onto his hand and got comfortable.

Omega shifted so he was resting his back against the headboard of his berth and looked down at his daughter "I'm sorry about acting weird lately, I've...had a lot to think about" he said.

Ome tilted her helm curiously "Like what?" she asked.

Omega was quiet for a few moments, thinking of what to tell her first, about the war or where she originally came from. Finally he asked her "Do you remember asking me why you were so small compared to your family?" he asked, it was a good start since he did recall his daughter asking that a few times.

Ome thought a moment then nodded "Yeah I do" she replied.

"Well...while even I'm not sure why you were born so small, but...what I can tell you is where you originally come from" Omega replied.

Ome was curious now, where she originally comes from? Did that mean she maybe had a Carrier who wasn't around anymore? Or had she had previous Creators she didn't know about who hadn't wanted her anymore? But she didn't want to make assumptions, so she let her Sire explain "Where do I come from?" she asked.

"You were born from Vector Sigma, you were considered a miracle Sparkling because it had been a long time since anything had come from Vector Sigma, I was there to see you born, along with Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus" Omega explained, it was a little nerve-wracking to reveal this, but at the same time his daughter had a right to know.

Ome looked surprised, that was not what she had expected at all, she had heard of Vector Sigma from doing some research on her datapad and had stumbled across it on accident, what were the chances that she had been born from it? She hadn't met Alpha Trion but had seen Ultra Magnus quite a few times whenever she and her Sire would go to the Elite Guard HQ to visit her family "Wow" she said at last, at least she could rest assured knowing she didn't have previous Creators else she wouldn't have been sure how to handle that, but it did bring up one pressing question "if I was born from Vector Sigma, I'm guessing I had no family, right? So...how are you my Sire?" 

"You are right about that, Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion talked about sending you straight to the Youth Sectors so the caretakers could look after you" Omega replied "but...I didn't want that for you, it didn't feel right and you didn't deserve that, so I told them that I would take you on as my own, I was the one that named you"

Part of Ome was glad that her Sire had been the one to name her, it made her feel that she did belong in his family, she smiled a little "And you created a bond with me?" she asked.

Omega nodded and smiled a little "The very next day, you were born quite late at night and I was exhausted" he replied.

Ome giggled a little.

"But you did cry the next morning and I knew why, you had no bonds and was most likely feeling that, but when I created the family bond with you, you were very happy" Omega said and smiled.

Ome smiled and nodded "I bet you were too" she replied.

Omega grinned a little "I was, and still am" he replied before he regarded her a moment "how do you feel about this?"

Ome thought a moment, it had been quite the surprise that she was essentially adopted by her Sire, but it wasn't as bad as she had initially thought, and it definitely explained her size. And the fact her Sire had loved her like she was his own biological daughter, but to her it didn't matter that she wasn't Omega's daughter biologically, she was his daughter by bond and someone she had always looked up to and always would, and she had an amazing family of Autobot Guardians who adored her just as much as her Sire did. She smiled "It was a surprise, but to be honest it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be, because my initial thought was that I had previous Creators or had a Carrier that wasn't around to help you" she said "but Vector Sigma? I can live with that, and it does explain my size"

Omega nodded.

"I might not be your biological daughter, but I'm your daughter by bond" Ome said with a smile "and I know that means a lot to you, it means a lot to me too, I'm glad that I know where I originally come from, but you're still my Sire and always will be"

Omega gently cuddled his daughter to his chest with his large hand, he was doing his best not to get emotional, the relief he felt that she had taken the news so well, and the fact she still thought of him as her Sire, was indescribable "You'll always be my daughter Ome, nothing will ever change that, ok?" he replied, his voice was a little rough from his emotions.

Ome nodded and smiled "I know" she replied and looked up at him "was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Omega gave himself a few moments to compose himself before he nodded "There is one more thing yes" he said.

Ome tilted her helm slightly "What?" she asked.

"You remember when you would always hear your family and I talk about 'bad stuff'?" Omega asked.

Ome nodded, she had heard her family talk about 'bad stuff' a lot growing up, but whenever she asked they had always been tight-lipped about it and her Sire used to say that she would know when she was older, she guessed that she was now old enough to know.

"'Bad stuff'...was referring to the war" Omega said.

Ome had not expected that, her home planet was at war? "A war? With who?" she asked.

"The Decepticons, their leader Megatron had ideologies that would be considered wrong, the Autobots fight for peace and protecting innocent lives" Omega replied "do you know why I always tell you to hide in my Spark Chamber some days?"

Ome thought a moment, then a realisation hit her "You were...going to battle?" she asked.

Omega nodded "I'm an Autobot Guardian as you know, so are the rest of your family, we have a duty to protect Cybertronian life" he replied "which also means that we are called in as a last line of defence, so when a battle is going bad, we are called in to even the odds"

Ome had never realised the amount of responsibility her Sire had as an Autobot Guardian "Wow...isn't it hard? Trying to protect everyone in a war?" she asked.

Omega nodded "It can be yes, the war has been going on for a very long time, so long that most have never seen Cybertron before the war" he replied.

"Have you seen Cybertron before the war?" Ome asked.

"I did yes, and the Golden Age was beautiful, it really was" Omega replied as a far off look came to his optics "everything was brighter, more peaceful, there were large cities with buildings bigger than me"

"Wow" Ome said and smiled.

Omega nodded, a certain memory came to his processor but he pushed it back for now "Alpha, Beta and Gamma saw Cybertron before the war too, Delta was around just as the war was starting" he replied.

Ome nodded, she couldn't imagine how long this war had been going on for, only four of her family members had seen before the war "Primus..." She murmured.

Omega nodded and gently stroked his daughter's helm with a finger.

"So...if I was hiding in your Spark Chamber when you went to battle, did you ever get hurt?" Ome asked.

"I did yes, there were battles where I would sustain an injury, but the reason you never felt it was because I would conceal the pain from the bond" Omega replied "I've been doing it since you became my daughter, and I do not regret it, I didn't want you to be aware of the war too young"

Ome could understand that, she wasn't a Creator but she had no doubt that she would do that if she was one, out of love and to protect them, it made her admire her Sire more that he sacrificed not only his feelings but pain, just so she would never feel it through the bond, she smiled a little "You're really brave" she said.

Omega couldn't help but smile "I fight to protect Cybertronian life, especially yours" he replied softly.

Ome smiled, she seemed to think something over and looked up at her Sire "Do you think...I can help in battles when I'm older?" she asked.

Omega really wasn't sure on that, the thought of one day losing his daughter to the war was something he couldn't bear to think about "I...don't know Ome...I couldn't lose you to a battle or see you get hurt" he admitted.

Ome smiled a little "I know, but I want to get to help you and my family, I could team up with you" she replied "you might have everyone else's back, but who has yours?"

Omega couldn't deny that that was a good point, he was always a last defense so was used to dealing with it either alone or with his siblings if they are called to help him, but could he allow his daughter to fight in the war? It was clear that she was aware of the implications, yet she was still determined to help protect innocent lives, he couldn't help but admire that trait that she got from him. He gave a sigh "I don't want you going into battle just yet" he said "however, when you turn sixteen I'll train you and you'll have your own blasters, then when you're eighteen...you will team up with me and we'll have each other's backs, and please be careful…ok?" he said.

Ome grinned and nodded "I will Sire, I promise" she replied "you won't regret it"

Omega smiled a little and nodded, he sincerely hoped that his daughter wouldn't get hurt, even though deep down he knew it was a possibility, but the Creator in him never wanted to see his Sparkling get hurt.


End file.
